Indomado
by Silver Lady7
Summary: BV. Em um universo alternativo, Vegeta foi exilado num planeta selvagem por conspirar contra Freeza. Conseguirá escapar algum dia? Violência, sensualidade ; e alguns palavrões.
1. Meu Nome é Vegeta

**Indomado**

**(Untamed)**

**Parte 1**

O ar ficou tenso. A imensa besta ergueu a cabeça, cheirando a brisa. Sua companheira fez o mesmo. Os pássaros estavam quietos, o que na selva era sempre um sinal de perigo. Entretanto, os únicos cheiros reconhecíveis vinham de animais pequenos, que não serviam de ameaça aos poderosos langossauros. Depois de alguns instantes, o casal relaxou e voltou à sua refeição de grama e folhas.

Langossauros eram herbívoros, mas também estavam entre as maiores criaturas que habitavam aquele mundo esquecido. O número de predadores que ousava arriscar a vida por um pedaço de sua deliciosa carne era muito pequeno, especialmente quando se tratava de um casal e a fêmea estava grávida. A gravidez impregna a carne das fêmeas de langossauros com um hormônio que a deixa mais macia, mas que também libera um cheiro que deixa o macho em alerta, tornando-o mais protetor e desconfiado. Por causa disso, estavam em segurança. Ou teriam estado há cinco anos atrás, antes de uma misteriosa estrela cair do céu, como um castigo dos deuses por algum pecado que ninguém cometera.

Daquela noite em diante, uma nova fera passara a aterrorizar todos os animais; tanto predadores como presas eram igualmente alvos do monstro, desde que fossem grandes o bastante para merecer sua atenção. O estranho ser parecia preferir as criaturas maiores e mais perigosas; e, enquanto até mesmo as feras mais cruéis matavam apenas para comer ou defender o território, ele matava principalmente por prazer.

Um par de olhos negros espiou através da folhagem a alguns centímetros do langossauro macho, tão imóveis quanto o resto de seu corpo. O único movimento detectável era um leve tremor na ponta da cauda que denunciava sua excitação, embora o rosto estivesse impassível. Todos os músculos estavam tensos, protuberando magnificamente através de sua pele nua. A única coisa que o cobria era uma mistura de fluidos e gorduras de animais pequenos, cujo cheiro enganara os langossauros.

As coisas que ele odiava dariam um livro bem grosso, e aquela gosma fedorenta com certeza estaria na primeira página; infelizmente, não havia outra opção. Ao longo de seu exílio, seu cheiro sutil se tornara tão conhecido dos animais que era suficiente para deixá-los em pânico. Pelo menos aquela graxa era melhor que a antiga camuflagem de esterco.

O macho soltou um ronco e virou-se para comer do outro lado. Era agora ou nunca.

Ele saltou. Seu minúsculo pé atingiu o macho no flanco, derrubando-o. O animal soltou um berro surpreso, e sua queda soltou nuvens de poeira da grama. Entretanto, um simples chute não seria suficiente para derrotar o rei das florestas. O berro se transformou num urro de fúria. Ele abanou a cauda perigosamente na direção de seu agressor, enquanto virava de lado e tentava se levantar. A cauda era a parte mais perigosa do corpo de um langossauro, não só por causa do estrago causado pelo impacto, mas principalmente por causa dos espinhos venenosos na ponta : um simples arranhão podia ser fatal. O próprio homem apanhara uma febre terrível de um ferimento obtido na primeira vez que atacara uma daquelas bestas, e só escapara graças à sua poderosa resistência física, excepcional até para os de sua raça. Desde então, se tornara especialista em evitar aquelas caudas. Saltou de lado, com uma risada escarninha, escapando do ataque com facilidade; logo que a ponta afastou-se para retomar impulso, ele se abaixou e desceu a mão na base da cauda, decepando-a.

Um urro terrível ecoou pelo vale, espantando os pássaros e animais que conheciam bem aquele som: era o sinal de que o terror voltara à floresta. O langossauro rugia de dor e incredulidade. Já lutara com diversos predadores e até com animais da sua espécie, mas nenhum jamais o ferira daquela maneira. Antes que pudesse se recobrar do choque, o homenzinho pulou rápido para seu dorso. A besta soltou um ronco indignado e tentou alcançar o atrevido com os dentes, mas ele estava no ponto mais alto de suas costas, e não podia ser alcançado. Ele ria e saltava, batendo com força no dorso do animal para provocá-lo, saboreando seu desespero.

Se ele ainda pudesse manipular o ki, aquela caçada teria sido muito diferente. Teria voado na direção do bicho e explodido sua cabeça com um simples disparo de energia. Infelizmente, seus poderes haviam desaparecido desde o início do seu exílio; restavam-lhe apenas sua agilidade e força excepcionais, porém lhe bastavam contra as criaturas fracas daquele mundo nojento.

_"Okay, chega de brincar."_

Deu um passo para o lado, pondo-se deliberadamente ao alcance da fera. A criatura arreganhou os dentes, achando que seu inimigo se descuidara e investiu. Grande erro: o homenzinho saltou para o lado, evitando as presas, ao mesmo tempo que erguia de novo a palma da mão. Segundos depois, a cabeça do langossauro atingia o chão, completamente separada do corpo.

A fêmea, que assistira toda a luta, ficou catatônica ao ver seu companheiro cair. O homem quase podia ver o pequenino cérebro do animal debatendo entre o dilema de fugir ou atacá-lo. Finalmente, atirou-se sobre ele, urrando enraivecida. Uma tolice, embora não fizesse diferença: atacando ou lutando, já estava condenada.

Ele saltou, evitando o ataque, e rolou para baixo da barriga da fêmea. Embora a pele dos langossauros fosse extremamente dura no resto do corpo, era mole e vulnerável no ventre, porém de difícil acesso, por ser tão perto do chão. O homem, no entanto, era pequeno o suficiente para ficar debaixo dele, ainda que um pouco apertado. A fêmea estacou quando sentiu uma dor excruciante rasgá-la de um lado a outro; tentou se virar para fugir... mas era tarde demais. Caiu de lado, junto ao corpo do companheiro. Um jato de sangue espirrou da barriga, bem na cara de seu agressor, que o recebeu com uma gargalhada de excitação. Ela fitou em agonia o pequeno monstro banhado em sangue, seu e de sua cria não-nascida; seus olhinhos minúsculos se arregalaram em terror, enquanto a mão da Morte descia uma vez mais.

Foi a última coisa que ela viu.

Rindo selvagemente, o homem dilacerou os dois corpos com as mãos e os dentes, dando várias mordidas na carne exposta, mais por excitação do que propriamente por fome. Mordeu, despedaçou, riu e banhou-se em sangue, até que finalmente caiu exausto no chão ensangüentado. Lá ele ficou, virado de borco, pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

De repente, seus olhos se abriram. Ele virou o rosto de lado e respirou fundo várias vezes, como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo.

"Vegeta... meu nome é Vegeta. Eu sou o... príncipe dos Saiyajins. "murmurou, depois ficou quieto por um momento. Então virou de lado e apoiou-se nas mãos para levantar.

O som de sua própria voz lhe parecia algo estranho, agora. Antigamente, Vegeta costumava pensar em voz alta, quando estava só, e retivera o hábito durante os dois primeiros anos de sua estadia naquele planeta. Com o passar do tempo, o hábito fora rareando mais e mais, até que sua fala se reduzira a resmungos ocasionais; a maior parte do tempo, ele apenas grunhia e rosnava. Sua vida mudara tanto que coisas que fazia antigamente sem sequer pensar haviam sido esquecidas. Como comer carne cozida, usar roupas, ou até mesmo lavar-se diariamente.

Olhou para baixo, subitamente cônscio de sua nudez coberta de sangue, poeira, gordura e Deus sabia o que mais. Limpou o sangue da boca com a mão suja, sentindo a pele áspera de barba no queixo. Maldição. Como a maioria dos Saiyajins, nunca tivera muito pêlo do rosto, felizmente. No entanto, sempre se orgulhara de seu belo queixo escanhoado. O que aquele mundo estava fazendo com ele?

"Já chega. Mais um pouco e vou estar de quatro, rosnando e babando, que nem esses bichos patéticos."resmungou.

Agarrou um dos maiores pedaços da carne que despedaçara e carregou-a para o seu abrigo. Sua vontade era de marchar direto para o rio e tomar um banho, mas sabia que se fizesse isso restaria muito pouco de sua caça quando voltasse.

Pouco depois de sua chegada ao planeta, ele se abrigara temporariamente numa caverna, mas logo se tornara claro que o abrigo seria mais que temporário. O odor da fera que "generosamente" lhe cedera seu lar (e cuja pele forrava a cama de Vegeta), ainda persistia, misturado agora ao seu próprio cheiro; era o suficiente para manter possíveis ladrões afastados, embora não houvesse muito que roubar. E _Vegeta franziu o nariz enojado _ se não fizesse uma boa limpeza já, muito em breve bastaria para manter a _ele_ afastado, também!

Pôs a caça no chão e olhou carrancudo para a cama. Não passava de um buraco cavado no chão e forrado de peles. Suas "roupas de cama" necessitavam de uma boa limpeza e sol, mas não agora. Ainda tinha que cortar a carne em pedaços, talvez acender um fogo para secá-la... droga, detestava fazer isso! Mas assim ela durava mais e seria bom variar, depois de tantos meses comendo carne crua. Abaixou-se e pegou um objeto caído junto à cama. Era uma pequena adaga triangular, feita de lutânio, um mineral raro _principalmente porque a maioria dos planetas de onde ele vinha não existiam mais. Vegeta encontrara aquilo em meio aos ossos de um azarado que estivera exilado ali antes dele, junto com...

Olhou para um monte de pedras no fundo da caverna. Foi até o monte, agachou-se e começou a remover as pedras uma por uma. Era perda de tempo, pois sabia de cor o que havia ali, mas não podia evitar, como um menino que checa seus tesouros com a desculpa de ver se ainda estão onde os deixou.

Depois que todas as pedras haviam sido removidas, apareceu uma pequena esfera laranja com uma estrela, aninhada sobre o que parecia uma pilha de trapos velhos. Vegeta apanhou a bolinha, olhou-a por um instante e colocou-a de lado. Além da adaga, era a única coisa de valor que achara entre os despojos de seu antecessor. O Saiyajin jamais conseguira entender por que o morto trazia aquilo com ele, não parecia servir pra nada. Talvez fosse algum tipo de amuleto... se fosse, não trouxera muita sorte ao antigo dono, haha! Vegeta não tinha muita certeza sobre porque ficava com aquilo: talvez porque não conseguira descobrir de que material era feito. E também... porque não possuía quase nada agora.

Finalmente, os itens mais preciosos. Retirou um conjunto de calça e blusa colantes, feitos de um material que outrora fora azul-marinho, mas agora tinha um indefinido tom acinzentado. Apanhou também um par de botas encardidas (antigamente brancas), com pontas de um metal baço, ainda levemente dourado. Originalmente, um par de luvas e uma armadura de borracha especial completavam o traje, mas haviam desaparecido há anos atrás. Fora nessa época que Vegeta percebera que suas roupas estavam se desgastando com o uso, e a idéia de perder a única coisa que restava de sua antiga vida quase o deixara em pânico. Experimentara vestir peles e couros de animais, porém nunca aprendera a curti-los direito; não só cheiravam mal como também eram horrivelmente quentes durante o dia. Depois, tentara usar tangas, mas elas pinicavam e restringiam-lhe os movimentos. Além do mais, era ridículo preocupar-se com o pudor num lugar onde os únicos que poderiam vê-lo eram animais estúpidos, que não davam a mínima para a exposição de parte íntimas!

Quase com carinho, desdobrou a calça e a blusa. Um odor desagradável de coisa velha se despendeu das roupas, mas Vegeta mal o percebia. Sentiu um forte desejo de vestir-se, apenas por uns momentos, só para lembrar quem ele era. Aquelas roupas lhe traziam tantas lembranças... nenhuma agradável na verdade, porém agora lhe pareciam amargamente doces. Quantas vezes se queixara das correntes que o prendiam ao seu odiado patrão? Fora mais livre naquela época do que era agora.

Abruptamente, dobrou as roupas e colocou-as de volta no lugar, junto com a bola. Depois que terminou de reempilhar as pedras, marchou para fora da caverna, pegando a faca de passagem. Não parou até chegar a uma clareira onde havia uma cachoeira gigantesca. Aquele lugar era a única coisa do planeta que Vegeta não odiava. De início, costumava vir ali tocaiar os animais que vinham matar a sede, porém logo se habituara a vir apenas para descansar e passar horas meditando ao som da água corrente. Aquela clareira lhe dava algo que jamais conhecera na sua antiga vida: lhe dava paz.

Vegeta saltou para uma rocha no meio do rio, bem onde a cachoeira caía, e fechou os olhos, quase feliz com a água fresca em seu corpo suado. Atirou a cabeça para um lado e para outro, fazendo o cabelo chicotear o ar, mandando gotículas de água para todos os lados. Ficou ali por um longo tempo, até tirar toda a sujeira do corpo. Depois, pegou a adaga e sentou-se numa pedra na beira do rio para raspar a barba. Raramente usava a arma, pois preferia despedaçar coisas com as mãos, mas ocasionalmente era útil para cortar couro ou carne, e, especialmente, para barbear-se. Que ironia. O trouxa que estivera naquele planeta antes dele provavelmente matara para ter aquela adaga. Mas aqui, ela valia o mesmo que cocô de langossauro. Aquele mundo transformava um tesouro numa simples lâmina de barbear... e um príncipe Saiyajin, guerreiro de elite e vencedor de incontáveis batalhas, num selvagem nu e insignificante.

Inconscientemente, a ponta da faca penetrou na pele do queixo, tirando uma gota de sangue. O Saiyajin abaixou a mão e fitou o sangue na arma. Lutânio podia cortar até pele de Saiyajin... talvez pudesse penetrar através das costelas, direto ao coraçã...

Com um grito horrível, ele atirou a adaga longe. Ela se enterrou numa pedra como se esta fosse manteiga, mas Vegeta nem reparou. Estava ocupado demais escalando as rochas ao lado da cachoeira, escolhendo deliberadamente as bordas mais afiadas para apoiar os pés e as mãos, sem ligar para as manchas de sangue que deixava para trás. A maioria das criaturas vivas teria levado dias para escalar aquelas pedras, e terminaria o percurso exausta; porém Vegeta sequer resfolegava quando chegou ao topo.

Ficou de pé no alto da rocha, fitando o mundo lá do alto. Dali, podia ver a selva espalhada por toda a parte, como um oceano verde. Ao longe, a serrilha azul de uma cadeia de montanhas. Aquele lugar era seu reino e sua prisão.

O sol se punha, assinalando o fim de mais um dia sem sentido, igual ao de ontem e aos que os precederam. E assim continuaria, até que o ciclo terminasse, final e misericordiosamente. Podia levar anos, séculos... nem mesmo ele sabia o quanto podia durar alguém de sua raça, se não fosse assassinado. Saiyajins tinham, em média, uma vida muito mais longa que a maioria das raças mortais, mas geralmente não duravam muito devido ao seu amor às batalhas.

Morrer em batalha... a melhor morte para um Saiyajin. Até isso lhe era negado. A única morte possível naquele mundinho miserável seria se deixar matar por uma daquelas feras de araque, o que seria uma completa vergonha.

Olhou para baixo. Uma queda poderia acabar com tudo... porém era mais provável que sobrevivesse a ela. Ficaria deitado lá embaixo com um monte de ossos quebrados, em grande sofrimento, até morrer de fome por não poder se mexer. Também poderia saltar no rio e se afogar, porém seria ainda mais desonroso do que se esfaquear com a adaga. As únicas formas de suicídio consideradas aceitáveis pelos Saiyajins eram ou se autodestruir numa explosão de energia para matar os inimigos, ou enterrar a mão incandescente no próprio peito. Quando criança ouvira falar sobre Saiyajins exilados em desonra que cometiam essa última prática : era seu modo de recuperarem o orgulho, limpando-se da própria infâmia. No entanto, ele não podia mais usar ki.

Estava preso ali para sempre, sem escapatória. Poderia levar anos até que alguém chegasse, se é que isso aconteceria. E quando esse dia chegasse, estaria velho e fraco demais para poder tirar sua vingança, ou mesmo para gozar a liberdade. Não tinha roupas, poder, nem dignidade. Absolutamente nada. Freeza havia pensado em tudo. Acabaria enlouquecendo e se matando, como último passo em sua degradação... já estava até começando a ficar louco!

"Freeza! " gritou para o ar, a voz estrangulada pelo desespero, porém com uma nova energia _Você pode ter tirado tudo de mim, mas não pode me obrigar a me matar! Está me ouvindo, seu filho da puta? Se me quiser morto, terá que me matar VOCÊ MESMO! _ergueu o punho numa maldição inútil, pois o responsável por seu tormento estava a anos-luz de distância, completamente inacessível.

Então deixou-se cair no chão, completamente exausto, e ficou ali, o rosto apoiado nas rochas, sem perceber as lágrimas que pela primeira vez na vida jorravam de seus olhos.


	2. Não Estamos Sós no Universo

**Capítulo 2 - Não Estamos Sós no Universo**

Um grito abafado e distante quebrou o silêncio até então perturbado apenas pelo suave zunido das máquinas da sala de controle. Em poucos segundos, o grito foi ficando cada vez mais alto até se transformar num urro, seguido por uma série de palavrões misturados com o que parecia ser desculpas gaguejadas. Outro som, semelhante ao de panelas, abafou as duas vozes, e as desculpas se transformaram em gritos de dor. Os dois pequenos guerreiros permaneceram por mais alguns instantes com os olhos fechados, porém, por mais que tentassem, se tornava evidente que a concentração estava perdida. O carequinha foi o primeiro a resignadamente abrir os olhos. Ele não era muito mais alto que seu companheiro, que tinha cinco anos; à primeira vista alguém poderia confundi-lo com uma criança, mas na verdade era um adulto.

"Não adianta, Gohan." suspirou, enquanto o garotinho também abria os olhos"Vamos ter que esperar até que eles parem de brigar pra podermos voltar a treinar."

_E só teremos alguns minutos, antes que comecem a brigar de novo, _pensou, porém guardou suas reflexões para si mesmo.

Gohan estava tão frustrado quanto Kuririn, mas se sentia mais confuso que aborrecido.

"Gostaria que eles pudessem lutar mentalmente como nós"disse " Seria bem mais tranquilo. Não entendo porque o senhor Oolong precisa tanto ver mulheres sem roupa. Acha que ele quer conferir se elas são mesmo mulheres, senhor Kuririn? Ouvi Mestre Kame dizer que papai fazia isso."

Com ou sem cinco anos, Gohan era realmente filho de Goku. Seu tom de voz sério deixou a pergunta ainda mais engraçada, e foi em vão que Kuririn tentou reprimir o riso.

"Não. Oolong não... isso é, ele sabe muito bem quem é mulher e quem não é, disso não há dúvida." conseguiu dizer, entre risinhos. Os olhos arregalados e cheios de inocência do menino fizeram Kuririn lembrar com quem estava falando, e ele se recompôs:"Mas é tudo o que posso dizer. Por favor, não pergunte mais. Sua mãe me mataria."

Gohan pareceu mais confuso ainda, porém, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa um coelhinho cinzento irrompeu pela porta, abanando as orelhas. Seu pêlo estava todo encharcado e deixou um rastro de poças na sala de controle. Ele quase esbarrou em Gohan:

"S-socorro! Me ajudem! "disse, resfolegante "Bulma ficou maluca!"

"E o que você fez pra ela ficar maluca? "Kuririn deu um sorriso cínico.

O coelho olhou feio pra ele e se sacudiu, respingando água nos rapazes, que protestaram. Ouviu-se um "puf" e em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça o coelho se transformou num porquinho indignado:

"Nada! Não fiz nada! " disse, dando uma última sacudida "Por que vocês acham que tudo o que acontece nesta nave é culpa minha?"

"Você estava espiando Bulma no chuveiro de novo, não estava? " indagou Kuririn, enquanto se enxugava.

Ouviram um som de pés descalços molhados que ficava cada vez mais forte à medida que se aproximava da sala. Oolong ficou desesperado:

"Detalhes, pessoal, detalhes! Como é, vão me ajudar ou não?"

"Bom... " Gohan lançou um olhar interrogativo para Kuririn, mas sem esperar resposta, o porco se transformou numa mosca e foi se esconder no meio das máguinas. Alguns segundos mais tarde, Bulma entrou na sala de controle. Kuririn e Gohan quase deram um pulo ao vê-la.

Seu corpo ainda estava molhado do banho, porém estava decentemente coberto com um curto roupão cor-de-rosa, cujos ombros estavam ensopados pelo cabelo solto. Não seria uma visão apavorante se os olhos dela não faiscassem de raiva e se Bulma não tivesse na mão uma imensa frigideira (que a tripulação desconfiava ser presente de Chichi).

"Muito bem, onde ele está? Não tentem escondê-lo, rapazes! Eu avisei Oolong o que aconteceria se ele voltasse a me espiar. Será que uma dama não pode tomar banho em paz?"

"Dama? " Kuririn repetiu, irônico. Bulma lançou-lhe um olhar que fez os dois rapazes se encolherem.

"Nós não sabemos." explicou Gohan "Ele virou uma mosca e sumiu."

Bulma sorriu e cruzou os braços:

"Tudo bem. Já faz algum tempo que ele está transformado, e não tem como sair daqui sem passar primeiro por mim. Só tenho que esperar que..."

Mal disse isso, ouviram um grunhido e um "puf". Um foguete vermelho apareceu do nada e voou em direção à saída. Mas, assim que chegou ao umbral da porta, voltou a ser Oolong e caiu de cara no chão.

Um sonoro "bang" ecoou pela nave inteira, e com certeza teria sido também ouvido no espaço lá fora se não fosse pelo vácuo. Meio divertidos e meio amedrontados, Kuririn e Gohan viram Oolong esfregar uma coleção de galos na sua cabeça.

"Na próxima vez que você virar esponja, eu jogo você no vaso e puxo a descarga! Não estou brincando. " Bulma ameaçou, enquanto saía altivamente, a fim de se trocar, uma das mãos segurando o roupão com recato e a outra segurando a frigideira agora amassada.

"Você deveria se sentir agradecida, porque eu ainda acho você bonita, já que o resto da galáxia não tem a mesma opinião!"disse o porco furioso.

Kuririn e Gohan deram risadinhas. Recentemente, sua busca pelas esferas do dragão os levara até o planeta Sheezoo, lugar extremamente primitivo habitado por seres calvos de pele dourada e cujas mulheres tinham um seio só. Infelizmente, o precioso item fazia parte dos adornos do guerreiro mais importante e forte de uma tribo local – um homem musculoso e atraente, apesar de careca. Bulma tentara paquerá-lo para ver se conseguia a esfera, - pelo menos foi a desculpa que deu – mas só deixara o homem horrorizado. "Monstro cabeludo de dois seios", foi como ele a chamou, segundo os tradutores trazidos pelos viajantes. No final, Gohan conseguira a esfera vencendo o guerreiro num duelo, mas Bulma passara três dias resmungando sobre a cegueira alienígena.

Bulma estacou. Ela virou-se nos calcanhares e bateu com o pé úmido no chão de metal:

"Eu SOU linda! "gritou"E os Sheezojins não são o universo inteiro. Não se esqueçam que há várias culturas diferentes. Mesmo na Terra há diferentes conceitos de beleza: alguns preferem mulheres mais magras, outros mais gordas. Por isso, não é surpresa que alienígenas não achem bonito o que a gente acha."

"Grande consolo. " Oolong sorriu" Você não se lembrou disso quando aqueles selvagens acharam Kuririn mais bonito que você. Aquelas amazonas até queriam disputá-lo pros haréns delas!"

"EI!"Kuririn corou, mas acabou sorrindo "Não é culpa minha se alguém finalmente repara nos meus atributos..."

Ele não terminou de falar, mas foi interrompido por um estalo. Bulma estava agora ocupada procurando alguma coisa numa caixinha de cápsulas(não me perguntem por que ela trazia isso no bolso do roupão). Os três ficaram horrorizados.

"Eeei, Bulma, não precisa fazer isso! A gente só estava brincando! "implorou Kuririn.

" E eu ainda não posso me transformar!"

Mas, em vez da bazuca, bombas ou qualquer outra coisa que esperassem, a cápsula se transformou em um balde, esfregão e panos de limpeza. Calmamente, Bulma colocou um dos produtos de limpeza na mão de cada um.

"Se vocês têm tempo suficiente para inventar piadinhas e pregar peças, também têm tempo para limpar essa bagunça " disse, acenando com a cabeça na direção das poças criadas por Oolong e ela mesma. Satisfeita, marchou novamente para a porta; então parou e olhou por cima do ombro: " Quando eu voltar, é melhor que tudo esteja brilhando."

"Nós não temos nada com isso! _ Kuririn protestou, e virou-se para Oolong "Espero que esteja satisfeito agora!"

O porco não parecia nada envergonhado.

"Só vou estar satisfeito quando voltar à Terra e ver garotas humanas de novo! Ela não precisava ficar tão brava; eu só estava tentando animá-la um pouco. Não tenho nada pra fazer, e não me deixaram nem trazer algumas revistinhas "inocentes" pra me distrair!"

"Eu posso te emprestar meus livros " ofereceu Gohan, esfregando o chão.

"Não, obrigado _Oolong torceu o nariz "O único livro que poderia me interessar seria de anatomia, e bem específico. Quando esse pesadelo terminar, vou ficar feliz se conseguir lembrar como é realmente o corpo de uma garota, depois dessas semanas vendo tentáculos, garras e outras coisas horríveis."

Kuririn abanou a cabeça. Oolong não tinha jeito. Ao menos numa coisa ele tinha razão: não devia estar com eles naquela viagem. Depois que o senhor Popo mostrou a Bulma a nave que havia trazido Kami-sama à Terra, eles haviam discutido quem deveria viajar pelo espaço atrás das esferas do dragão, afim de salvar o planeta do terrível destino traçado por Taurus. Para horror de Bulma, ela fora a primeira a ser escolhida, já que somente ela poderia consertar a nave se esta quebrasse no espaço. Ela protestou que não podia ir sozinha e escolhera Kuririn para protegê-la na viagem. Goku e Yamcha haviam se ferido gravemente na terrível batalha contra os Saiyajins, e os outros guerreiros da Terra estavam mortos. Mas então, no meio daquela seriedade, o velho Kame insistiu que Kuririn não seria proteção suficiente e se ofereceu para ir também... e pelo jeito dele, seria um perigo ainda maior para Bulma que quaisquer alienígenas que encontrasse. A garota olhou desesperadamente em torno, e na falta de outra pessoa escolheu Oolong, talvez por achar que seria mais fácil manter o porco à distância do que o velho. Na opinião de Kuririn, entretanto, seria apenas trocar o roto pelo rasgado.

Fora então que Gohan se oferecera para ir com eles. Apesar do horror de Chichi, tanto Bulma quanto Oolong pareceram aliviados. Só que a mulher de Goku se indignou que o porquinho não se importasse que uma criança inocente estaria "se sacrificando" no lugar dele, e não tivera jeito senão Oolong ir também, como "babá oficial" do garoto. Ninguém ficara feliz com isso.

Aquelas lembranças fizeram Kuririn recordar o motivo de sua viagem, em primeiro lugar.

"Numa coisa eu concordo com você"suspirou "Vai ser um grande alívio quando tudo estiver terminado. Não quero nem imaginar o que pode acontecer se não juntarmos as esferas black star a tempo.

A carinha de Gohan ficou triste.

"Pena que as esferas de Namek foram usadas há alguns meses atrás. Elas tinham dois desejos em vez de um só, como as nossas. Poderíamos ter usado o segundo pedido para trazer o senhor Piccolo, senhor Tenshinhan e Chao-tzu de volta."

Kuririn olhou para ele. Durante o curto tempo em que haviam combatido juntos os Saiyajins, ele se apegara bastante ao filho de Goku, e sabia que o garoto sentia falta de seu temível sensei. Gohan ficara tão alegre quando o Ancião lhes dissera sobre os dois desejos... só pra desanimar em seguida, ao saber que esses desejos haviam sido realizados dois meses atrás, no tempo da Terra. Levaria um ano para as esferas poderem ser de novo usadas. Comovidos pela decepção e desespero da turma, os namekianos lhes falaram sobre as esferas de estrelas negras, que estavam espalhadas pelo universo. Era sua única esperança de salvarem a Terra. No entanto, como as esferas terrestres, as black stars garantiam apenas um desejo.

Ele tentou animar o garoto:

"É pena mesmo, mas lembre-se do que o Ancião disse... ele prometeu que dentro de quatro meses poderão trazer nossos amigos de volta. Você vai ver Piccolo de novo!"

"É verdade! " o rosto de Gohan se iluminou.

"Ugh, não sei por que você gosta tanto daquele cara. " Oolong estremeceu "Mas vocês deveriam ter pedido para eles usarem o segundo desejo pra restaurar o rosto de Yamcha!"

Um silêncio culpado caiu sobre a sala de controle. Haviam esquecido a vítima mais prejudicada na batalha dos Saiyajins.

"Odeio admitir, mas eu realmente esqueci. " Kuririn olhou para o chão. _"E eu, de todas as pessoas envolvidas, deveria ter me lembrado."_ Pensou. Nunca esqueceria aqueles momentos terríveis depois que haviam pousado o avião no lugar onde estavam os corpos de seus amigos mortos por Nappa, o Saiyajin gigante. Kuririn fora o primeiro a se aproximar de Yamcha, e para sua surpresa, ao tocar o corpo, sentiu um leve movimento. Yamcha ainda estava vivo! Kuririn soltara um grito de alegria, chamando a atenção de todos. E então, no momento exato em que Bulma, Mestre Karin e Kameroshi corriam na sua direção, Kuririn havia virado o corpo. O trio parara instantaneamente, horrorizado. Durante um minuto que pareceu muito longo, ninguém dissera ou fizera coisa alguma. Então, o rosto de Bulma ficou branco e ela caiu para trás, sem um grito.

Parecia que Yamcha havia conseguido se livrar do "abraço" do Saibaman e recuar, segundos antes que o monstro vegetal explodisse, porém não o suficiente. Metade de seu rosto havia sido arrancada pela explosão. Agora ele estava em coma, no mesmo hospital que Goku, e ainda não sabiam afirmar ao certo se viveria. Mestre Karin havia garantido que ele ficaria bem, assim que os senzus para os dois feridos estivessem prontos. Aquilo fizera Bulma se animar um pouco, e dentro de algumas semanas ela parecia ter voltado a ser a mesma... porém, pensando melhor agora, a jovem evitava falar no assunto. Kuririn sentiu-se um pouco culpado. Durante toda a viagem, ele lamentara que Bulma tivesse que vir com eles. Frequentemente, a cientista se mostrava um estorvo maior que Oolong, com suas constantes reclamações e necessidade de ser salva. Nada disso era novo, mas francamente, ela andava um pouco pior que o habitual. Agora ele começava a pensar se não seria a maneira dela disfarçar a preocupação pelo namorado.

"Mas... Mestre Karin prometeu que o rosto de Yamcha vai perfeito de novo com o senzu."Gohan disse.

"Oh, caia na real, guri. Há limites pra tudo! Eu estava olhando pro Mestre Karin quando disse isso, e a testa dele estava suando. Como podemos ter certeza..."

"Não dê atenção a ele, Gohan " interrompeu Kuririn "EU acredito no Mestre Karin. É natural que a gente esteja nervoso – especialmente Bulma. E se o senzu não funcionar, poderemos pedir a Shen-long pra curar Yamcha quando voltarmos à Terra. Vai terminar tudo bem, vocês vão ver."

"O vírus de otimismo do Goku pegou vocês." Oolong abanou a cabeça "Bom, mudando de assunto, falta muito pra próxima esfera?"

"Já devemos estar chegando, pela última vez que eu chequei. Gohan, pode me passar o radar?"o monge perguntou, mas só obteve silêncio em resposta. Ele se virou e viu o filho de Goku olhando distraído o espaço lá fora, pela escotilha da nave.

"Que foi? Está vendo alguma coisa?"

"Hã-hã. É só que... tenho uma sensação esquista. Como se não estivéssemos sozinhos aqui no espaço."

*******

Vegeta encolheu-se e se abraçou em posição fetal, em busca do que ainda restava de calor em seu corpo. O maldito Freeza havia trancado nu em uma de suas celas de gelo novamente! A última vez que isso acontecera, ele fora tirado de lá em tempo de salvar os membros, mas perdera parte de sua cauda. Desta vez, não acreditava que teria sorte. Apertou ainda mais os olhos fechados, não querendo olhar para suas mãos e pés. Já podia visualizar os dedos ficando escuros com gangrena...

Seu rosto estava apoiado numa superfície áspera e irregular, que não parecia ser o chão da cela. Abriu os olhos de repente, e fechou-os logo em seguida por causa dos pingos de chuva que não paravam de cair. Lentamente, ele se sentou e esfregou os olhos, sentindo o peso de alguma coisa colada às suas costas – seu próprio cabelo encharcado. Respirou fundo uma vez, depois outra, e pestanejou, tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos. Juntando coragem, olhou para as mãos: estavam rosadas e normais. Lançou um olhar rápido para os pés, embora fosse desnecessário: já sabia que não estava na cela de Freeza, e sim naquele mesmo planeta abandonado no qual vivia há cinco anos!

Vegeta ergueu a cabeça, sentindo a chuva em seu rosto, os olhos semicerrados e nenhum sorriso em sua boca, a despeito de seu alívio. Ele estava nu, sim, e também gelado, mas não era por causa das torturas daquele lagarto insano. Estava preso para sempre naquele planeta, mas de algum modo também estava livre, pois desde o começo de seu longo exílio nunca mais vira o interior de uma cela. Ao menos uma coisa boa havia em sua situação. Mas, de que adiantava?

Um relâmpago riscou o céu, cegando-o por alguns segundos. Há quanto tempo devia estar ali, no alto da cachoeira, depois de ter provavelmente adormecido de exaustão e desespero? Enquanto lentamente se erguia, uma onda de vergonha e desprezo por si mesmo o tomou. Como pudera se deixar ceder assim? Mesmo tendo perdido tudo, ele ainda era Vegeta. Mesmo se tivesse de passar um milhão de anos naquele planeta esquecido, ninguém podia tirar isso dele.

Esse pensamento, entretanto, o lembrou que havia perdido toda a esperança de escapar, e isso deu-lhe um baque no coração. Talvez, pensou distraidamente fitando a paisagem lá embaixo, devesse tentar ver o que havia além daquelas montanhas. Nada garantia que ele fosse a única forma de vida inteligente naquele mundo... de qualquer jeito, ficar sentado ali não o levaria a lugar algum.

Soltou um espirro. Aquela não era hora para pensamentos existenciais. Podia meditar mais tarde, num lugar seco.

Estava descendo o vale quando seus ouvidos captaram alguma coisa através do barulho do trovão e do constante chiar da chuva. Um ronco inicialmente fraco, mas aumentava aos poucos, como se estivesse chegando perto dele.

Oh não.

Vegeta lançou um olhar rápido por cima do ombro e desatou a correr, o mais rápido que o vento lhe permitia. Por causa da chuva, o rio havia subido até transbordar, levando tudo pelo caminho. Vegeta já vira muitas enxurradas assim. Geralmente não se preocupava, pois sua caverna ficava num lugar alto e fora do alcance das águas famintas. Várias vezes, já se aproveitara das enchentes para conseguir carne. Mas era a primeira vez que se punha diretamente no caminho de uma. Idiota. Devia ter ficado lá em cima, o risco teria sido menor. Agora era tarde para voltar.

Um grupo de árvores estava cada vez mais perto. Sua única saída seria subir numa delas e torcer para que ela resistisse à força da água. Era uma chance mínima, a água estava muito perto, mas Vegeta, como sempre, estava confiante. Ele podia correr mais rápido que qualquer outro animal. Diversas vezes já apanhara pequenos sáurios na corrida, puxando-os pelas caudas.

Mas não adiantou.

Uma onda barrenta bateu em suas costas com um impacto semelhante à cauda de um dinossauro. Em questão de segundos, a água o cercou antes que Vegeta tivesse tempo de se levantar. Engolindo água, ele se debateu, tentando a todo custo manter a cabeça acima da superfície, mas era difícil, porque as ondas o levavam de um lado para outro.

Alguma coisa acertou sua cabeça e ele mergulhou numa escuridão cheia de estrelas.

Mesmo se não tivesse ficado inconsciente, não teria percebido que não estava mais sozinho naquele planeta. Pois, naquele momento, em outro lugar mais afastado, um novo som se juntava ao barulho do trovão, ao rugido da água e aos gritos de animais apavorados. Um som que Vegeta julgara que nunca mais ouviria.

O som de uma espaçonave.


	3. Por Obrigação

**Por Obrigação**

"Eu devia ter deixado o Mestre Kame vir com a gente." Bulma resmungou furiosa, enfiando um conjunto de sutiã e calcinha bem simples antes de catar o resto das roupas num armário preso à parede"Pelo menos ele seria mais útil que Oolong e não poderia se transformar em esponjas, calcinhas ou toalhas de banho."

Como se já não houvesse perigo e tensões suficientes, tinha mais isso com que se preocupar. Não conseguia mais nem fazer xixi sem a permanente sensação de que o porco estava em algum lugar, espiando-a. Seria um milagre se no fim da viagem não estivesse cheia de rugas e cabelos brancos._ Eu devia ter deixado ele trazer as suas revistas pornôs: pelo menos teria outras garotas com quem se distrair... mesmo que não fossem tão bonitas quanto eu." _pensou, secando os cabelos com vaidade_ " Mas aqui no espaço, eu sou a única mulher humana à mão, com cabelo e __**dois**__ seios."_ Concluiu com orgulho, enfiando as roupas pretas colantes que haviam se tornado seu uniforme desde o começo da viagem. Exceto por uma espécie de colete acolchoado, não trouxera outro tipo de roupa, pois achava que estariam usando escafandros espaciais a maior parte do tempo.

Tudo culpa da Chichi, com a sua idéia de uma babá para Gohan. Há! Aquele inútil não sabia nem cuidar de si mesmo, quanto mais de um garoto que era infinitamente mais forte e esperto. Só Chichi não via isso. Bulma se perguntava se todas as mães eram paranóicas daquele jeito com os filhos, já que a sua não podia servir de modelo, sabia muito bem. Graças a Deus, ela mesma jamais teria filhos!

Contra a vontade, lembrou da última visita a Goku no hospital. Tudo o que queria era um pouco de conversa amiga, na esperança que o otimismo e o jeito carinhoso dele ajudassem a expulsar seus medos... mas Chichi achara aquela uma excelente oportunidade para entregar-lhe uma "pequena" lista de recomendações sobre Gohan. Na verdade, pretendia dá-la a Oolong, mas a babá relutante não fora encontrada – provavelmente havia se disfarçado de mosca ou coisa parecida.

"Item 101: ele precisa comer vegetais todos os dias, no café da manhã, no almoço e no jantar. De manhã, normalmente, comemos ensopado com algas, assim ele não vai estranhar. 102: ele tem que ir pra cama às sete horas em ponto, depois de escovar os dentes. 103: Ele não pode falar com estranhos."

"Mas Chichi... "Goku disse da máquina onde fora encerrado pra não se mexer, por causa de seus ossos esmigalhados "Todo mundo que Gohan encontrar na viagem vai ser um estranho! Ele não vai poder falar com ninguém a não ser Kuririn, Oolong e Bulma? As pessoas de outros planetas vão achar que ele é mudo ou mal-educado."

Chichi fingiu não ouvir:

"Espero não ter esquecido nada. Ah, ainda tem a relação dos livros que ele precisa estudar na viagem pra não ficar atrasado quando voltar. "mostrou outra lista, um "pouquinho" mais longa que a primeira.

"Não tem nenhum de contos de fada, pra eu ler pro Gohan na hora de dormir? Nem brinquedos? Temos muito espaço na nave. " Bulma perguntou sarcástica, mas Chichi novamente não respondeu. Não dava pra saber se ela estava realmente absorvida com a lista ou se estava ignorando de propósito qualquer opinião que fosse diferente da sua sobre como criar Gohan. Franziu a testa, examinando atentamente cada item: se esquecesse alguma coisa poderia ser uma catástrofe!

Um profundo suspiro veio da máquina-casulo:

"Eu gostaria tanto de poder ir com vocês..."

Pela primeira vez Chichi tomou conhecimento da sua presença. Olhou-o feio por cima do ombro.

"Também gostaria que você fosse. Assim Gohan não teria que se sacrificar de novo pra consertar as encrencas em que você vive se metendo." disse asperamente, depois voltou a atenção à sua lista. Bulma percebeu que o melhor amigo ficara triste. Era muito duro para Chichi ter de se separar novamente do filho depois de ter passado um ano horrível de incertezas, sem ao menos saber que ele estava vivo. Mesmo assim, pensou a cientista, bem que ela poderia tratar o marido com mais carinho. Como Chichi podia falar em sacrifício, se Goku dera a própria vida para salvar o filho e quase se matara uma centena de vezes pelo bem de outras pessoas?

'Eu trocaria alegremente de lugar com você, se pudesse, Goku " Bulma disse, recebendo um sorriso agradecido. Chichi também voltou sua atenção para a outra mulher, e seus olhos instantaneamente se suavizaram com pena:

"Nem precisava nos dizer isso, Bulma. Todos nós sabemos o que você e o coitadinho do Pual vêm passando por causa de Yamcha. Vai ser horrível pra você ficar separada dele também por causa dessa maldita viagem, ainda mais que ele pode nem estar vivo quando você voltar..."

Bulma empalideceu, lamentando que o Rei Cutelo não estivesse ali pra calar a boca da filha(ao menos, para tentar); porém estavam os três sozinhos ali. Goku percebeu seu desconforto e abriu a boca para pedir que a mulher parasse, mas Chichi continuou sem perceber nada:

"... mas acho que, mesmo estando tão ocupada com os preparativos, você bem que poderia passar mais tempo com Yamcha. Sei que ele ainda está em coma, mas, afinal, vocês vão se casar algum dia, e as suas primeiras responsabilidades são com o seu noivo. Olhe pra mim, por exemplo: Deus sabe como é duro estar casada com o Goku! Mas eu nunca deixo de lado meus deveres de esposa, por mais difíceis que sejam " concluiu com um suspiro dramático, e fechou os olhos, orgulhosa de seu "sacrifício".

Quando abriu novamente os olhos, encontrou os de Bulma faiscando de raiva. O corpo todo da cientista tremia, seus punhos estavam cerrados:

"Você não é NINGUÉM pra ensinar os outros como ser boa esposa!" urrou "Pelo menos EU não saltei por cima do corpo de Yamcha no campo de batalha, nem o acuso de coisas que não foram absolutamente culpa dele! " e com essa disparou para fora do quarto, antes que a estupefata Princesa Cutelo pudesse reagir. E, principalmente, antes que o casal visse as lágrimas em seus olhos, as mesmas lágrimas que ameaçavam derramar agora enquanto se olhava no espelho.

"_Droga... com tanta coisa, por que tinha que me lembrar logo disso?"_

Por mais horrível que parecesse, frequentemente Bulma achava que teria sido melhor se Yamcha houvesse morrido. Pelo menos ele estaria treinando lá no céu com Tenshinhan e Chaos, melhorando a sua técnica, que nunca fora muito boa. Não estaria em coma num hospital, nem teria que ser sedado logo depois que acordasse por causa das dores insuportáveis que sentiria, arriscando-se a se tornar um viciado. Mais importante, seus amigos na Terra ficariam tristes, é claro, mas pelo menos não estariam passando aquela agonia terrível por vê-lo naquele estado, nem se lembrando como ele fora antes.

_Yamcha... você era tão bonito..._

Chichi havia desculpado a explosão de Bulma, acreditando que fora por causa da tensão e estresse excessivos que a amiga vinha passando. Não tinha como saber que seus comentários haviam cutucado uma ferida secreta, mantida aberta pela culpa. Bulma nunca se preocupara antes com o que pudessem pensar dela, mas aquilo era muito diferente. Será que o resto de seus amigos também achava que ela estava negligenciando Yamcha? Os preparativos não foram apenas desculpa: estivera realmente muito ocupada consertando a nave que fora de Kami-sama e providenciando o material necessário para a viagem... Mas o verdadeiro motivo de suas escassas visitas a Yamcha era a tortura de vê-lo deitado ali, coberto de bandagens e tubos como um monstro de Frankenstein, e Pual sempre por perto, tão magrinho e quieto que parecia uma sombra do que fora. A devoção do gatinho era comovente, mas dava um pouco nos nervos. Havia momentos em que tinha vontade de esganá-lo, pois quando ele a olhava parecia estar censurando-a por não se sacrificar por Yamcha também, por não ficar ali colado aos pés da cama chegando ao ponto de esquecer de comer e dormir. Se os amigos não lhe enfiassem comida goela abaixo, teria certamente morrido de fome. Ele era um constante lembrete da culpa secreta de Bulma. E, mesmo com essa culpa, ela não conseguia deixar de sentir o que sentia.

Mestre Karin insistira que os senzus deixariam o rosto dele como antes, logo que ficassem prontos, mas era óbvio que mesmo ele tinha dúvidas. E por mais que Bulma desejasse acreditar nisso e procurasse parecer otimista na frente dos amigos, no fundo ela era tão cética quanto Oolong. Vira muitos tipos de mágica durante suas aventuras de adolescente; estava tudo bem que um feijãozinho emendasse ossos quebrados ou estancasse hemorragias, mas fazer pele e osso crescer do nada?

Se não funcionasse... A cirurgia plástica na Terra não era assim tão avançada, já pesquisara sobre isso. Com sorte, Yamcha ficara... funcional, digamos, poderia comer sem sonda e talvez recuperar a visão de seu olho direito. De qualquer jeito, precisaria de cuidados especiais, de fisioterapia e de um lugar para ficar onde recebesse toda a atenção que precisava. E precisaria dela, Bulma.

Por mais que todos os amigos dele fizessem, a responsabilidade maior estava em seus ombros. Já estava assumindo-a, na verdade: o tratamento dele era pago pela Corporação Cápsula (o de Goku era pago pelo Rei Cutelo). Bulma nem pensaria em agir de outro modo: mesmo que Yamcha não fosse mais seu namorado, ela ainda tinha muito carinho por ele, assim como tinha pelo Goku. Esse era o problema. Não interessava que os dois estivessem separados na ocasião da batalha contra os Saiyajins, para todo mundo ela continuava comprometida com Yamcha. E agora que ele estava assim, todos certamente esperavam que ela finalmente oficializasse o compromisso quando ele estivesse em condições. Que se casasse com ele.

Como é fácil julgar uma pessoa quando não se está no lugar dela! Bondade e generosidade deveriam ser coisas espontâneas, não obrigatórias. Se você se sacrifica por alguém, todos te chamam de santa, de pessoa incrível... ninguém percebe que muitas vezes você só pode agir assim porque se não o fizer então será um monstro de egoísmo, o extremo oposto! E era o que aconteceria com ela, Bulma, se rompesse definitivamente com Yamcha agora ou se apaixonasse por outro homem.

"Eu não deveria pensar assim... preciso ter fé. Afinal, se os senzus não funcionarem, ainda teremos as esferas do dragão, elas vão voltar logo que os Namekianos ressuscitarem Piccolo. Eles prometeram. Aai... eu devia ter pedido que também pedissem ao dragão deles para curar Yamcha... que burrada! " Bulma pestanejou várias vezes, como se receasse que seu reflexo no espelho desse lugar a um rosto com um buraco na face direita expondo dentes brancos e gengiva vermelha em contraste com a pele destroçada... Fechou os olhos e abriu-os de novo, vendo apenas seu próprio rosto ansioso.

Recentemente, aquilo voltara a ocupar seus pesadelos, depois de tanto tempo. Provavelmente porque os últimos dias haviam sido vazios, sem nenhuma pista das próximas esferas. Ao menos os perigos e aflições que haviam passado durante a busca pelo planeta Namek e, posteriormente, pelas esferas de estrelas negras, haviam servido para ajudá-la a esquecer de seus problemas pessoais. Mas agora, embora a tripulação procurasse manter o bom-humor, ocasionalmente podia-se perceber a tensão mútua nos olhos uns dos outros. Gohan às vezes chamava pela mãe, pelo pai ou pelo "senhor Piccolo" durante o sono, e Oolong dera pra persegui-la daquele jeito, coisa que não fazia em casa. Todos estavam mais que ansiosos por terminarem a missão e voltarem finamente para a Terra.

"_E mesmo assim, apesar de eu querer isso tanto quanto os outros, frequentemente me pego temendo a nossa volta..."_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma discreta batida na porta. Respirando fundo para se recompor, Bulma clicou no botão de abrir.

"Já terminaram a limpeza?" rosnou, antes mesmo de ver quem estava ali, receosa de que tivessem ouvido alguma coisa.

O mensageiro, que era Gohan, recuou, intimidado.

"J-já... é que... Kuririn me pediu pra chamar você. "seu rosto tímido se abriu num sorriso "Achamos uma coisa que você precisa ver!"

"E o que é...uff! "Bulma arquejou quando Gohan a puxou pela mão e praticamente arrastou-a, obrigando-a a se curvar por causa da diferença de tamanho. Num instante, haviam atravessado o corredor (era curtinho) e estavam de volta à sala de controle. Kuririn rapidamente se virou na direção deles, o rosto iluminado como o de Gohan e o radar do dragão nas mãos:

"CONSEGUIMOS!" berrou, saltando na direção deles "Achamos as últimas esferas do dragão, Bulma!"

"Ei, espere um pouco. Ainda temos quatro esferas pra juntar, lembram? ' ela lembrou ceticamente, quando o pequeno monge lhe passou o radar. Olhou desconfiada para o seu invento, e quase em seguida seus olhos se arregalaram:

"N... Não é possível! " engasgou, fitando a flechinha que indicava TRÊS esferas. Depois olhou com mais atenção e percebeu outra coisa:

"Há mais uma aqui..." apontou para o extremo oposto da flechinha com o número três _Está longe das outras, mas sem dúvida todas as quatro estão no mesmo planeta.

"Reduza a escala "Kuririn falou, agora mais calmo.

Bulma obedeceu, e as coordenadas do radar indicaram um pequeno e solitário planeta adiante deles. Pertencia a um sistema desconhecido, com um sol levemente azulado e bem mais distante de seus planetas que o Sol do sistema solar, o bastante para tornar possível a vida, já que era um sol mais novo e forte.

Os quatro examinaram o planetinha pela tela do painel de controle.

"Nunca ouvi falar antes desse planeta."disse Bulma, examinando os mapas que ela mesma tinha traçado, ou haviam conseguido em outros planetas durante a viagem "Ele não aparece no mapa, e nenhum dos alienígenas que contatamos falou a respeito dele."

"Ainda acho bom demais pra ser verdade" resmungou Oolong "Lembram daqueles dois etês cor-de-rosa que fingiram ser namekianos pra roubar a nossa nave? Talvez sejam outros como aqueles tentando nos enganar."

"Seria coincidência demais" Kuririn afirmou "Aqueles aliens eram telepatas e estavam presos por causa daquele vórtice que envolvia o planeta. Aqui não há vórtice nenhum."

"Mas Oolong tem razão numa coisa "observou Bulma "Pode não ser aliens como aqueles, ou outra armadilha para nós, mas alguém mais pode estar juntando as esferas do dragão. Lembrem-se de quem nem todo mundo sabe que os namekuseijin sobreviveram e se mudaram para outro planeta; nem nós saberíamos disso se não fosse o aviso do senhor Kaio."

O entusiasmo entre os tripulantes, e todos começaram a trocar olhares preocupados.

"Talvez pensem que os namekianos estão extintos e que as outras esferas do dragão não existem mais, por isso estão procurando as de estrelas pretas também." Gohan acrescentou "Elas são bem conhecidas pelo universo. O Taurus, por exemplo, poderia estar atrás delas, já que não conseguiu as Terra porque o senhor Piccolo morreu."

O nome do causador daquela viagem fez todos estremecerem. Oolong, em especial, parecia bastante doente, mesmo que não tivesse lutado contra os Saiyajins naquele dia terrível. Como alguém podia ser tão igual fisicamente ao querido Goku, que todos eles amavam e confiavam, e tão cruel e distorcido por dentro?

Finalmente, Kuririn ergueu a cabeça, e uma expressão determinada foi surgindo em seus olhos enquanto falava:

"Mas se não formos lá, nunca saberemos. Talvez seja uma armadilha, como Oolong disse, e nesse caso estaremos perdendo tempo. Mas. e se não for? A Terra pode estar condenada porque não tentamos nem checar se as esferas estão lá!"

Bulma e Gohan concordaram com as cabeças, a mesma determinação aparecendo em seus olhos. Em silêncio, o monge estendeu a mão. Gohan colocou a própria mão sobre a dele, depois Bulma e finalmente o relutante Oolong, depois de alguns olhares feios.

"Ao planeta desconhecido!" exclamou Gohan.

"Que seja o fim da nossa viagem!"acrescentou Kuririn.

"Mas não o fim de nossas vidas " Oolong concluiu esperançosamente.

Bulma retirou o braço e pôs as mãos na cintura, em posição de comando:

"Muito bem, vamos deixar de papo. Vou dar as coordenadas pro computador descer, então é melhor correrem pros seus lugares se não quiserem virar panquecas na descida!"

Não terminou de falar e todos já haviam se sentado apertando os cintos, já mais que familiarizados com os pousos bruscos da "comandante". Enquanto Bulma se acomodava em seu próprio assento e transmitia os dados ao computador, sentiu um frio no estômago, bem diferente do conhecido friozinho que antecedia e acompanhava as aterrissagens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lá embaixo, no planeta...

"Feio, não? " escarneceu uma voz estridente.

_Notas:Como avisei no primeiro capítulo, estou demorando pra atualizar porque estou fazendo um "laboratório", lendo histórias de ficção científica e pesquisando material técnico pra não sair besteira... mas quero ver se posto mais capítulos este ano. Os aliens cor-de-rosa a que Oolong se refere apareceram num episódio durante a viagem de Bulma, Gohan e Kuririn a Namek... estou modificando alguns detalhes, mas conservei outros. Taurus, ou Turles, no original, é o sósia de Goku que aparece naquele filme da árvore que sugava a vida de planetas. Seu nome significa nabo. _

_Não sei de onde veio a idéia para algo tão macabro, coitado do Yamcha. Mas parecia perfeito, já que essa fic é mais pesada. Sei que parece terrível, mas os sentimentos de Bulma são realistas: as pessoas raramente pensam no lado dos parentes e amigos daqueles que sofrem doenças terminais, ou das pessoas que têm de cuidar de um parente inválido. _

_Não é crueldade da Chichi essa história dos vegetais.. lembrem que os hábitos alimentares no Japão e outros lugares são diferentes dos nossos. Eles comem no café coisas como pasta de feijão, miso-shiru (espécie de sopa) e arroz cozido. Sei que geralmente faço a Chichi meio bruxa, mas aqui eu sempre me revoltei com a maneira como ela tratou Goku depois da batalha com os Saiyajins, principalmente porque ninguém teve a coragem de lhe dizer umas verdadezinhas. O bom da fanfiction é justamente retificar esse tipo de falha, hehe. ;)_


	4. Um Dia é da Caça

**Capítulo 4 – Um Dia é da Caça...**

_Vegeta acordou de repente. Depois de pestanejar por alguns segundos, olhou para o interior de sua nave. Não sabia dizer o que o havia despertado do hipersono. Tudo parecia normal, o computador estava funcionando como sempre. Então, por que sentia que havia alguma coisa errada? _

_Esse pressentimento o perseguia desde que chegara à base no Planeta Gelo. Sua última missão fora até fácil, por isso não tinha mais que alguns simples arranhões que não preocupariam nem um recruta. Um banho de chuveiro, um jantar frugal com ração seca de soldado e algumas horas de sono em seu alojamento eram tudo o que precisava, depois de apresentar seu relatório. Só esperava que Zarbon estivesse ocupado demais para recebê-lo, ou relegasse a tarefa a algum subordinado; aquele esnobe azul era insuportável, com a sua mania de achar que sabia tudo sobre Saiyajins! Conseguia ser ainda pior que Dodoria, pois seus insultos eram mais sutis e inteligentes que os do gorducho empelotado, portanto mais difíceis de aturar. O único consolo de Vegeta era saber que um dia ele poria um fim àquela situação. _

_Para sua surpresa, mal pôs o pé fora da nave foi recebido por dois soldados que o escoltaram até a enfermaria. Lá, o médico mandou que se despisse e entrasse imediatamente no tanque de regeneração. Vegeta quis saber por que, aquilo parecia perda de tempo já que não tinha mais que alguns cortes, mas o médico disse apenas que eram ordens. _

_O príncipe deu de ombros e obedeceu. Uns minutinhos de relaxamento não fariam mal nenhum. Quando o nível do líquido regenerador já estava acima de sua cabeça, ele foi invadido por um súbito torpor. Estranho... não sabia que estava tão... cansa..._

_Nunca soube se havia ficado por minutos ou horas, depois que o acordaram. Saiu do tanque, vestiu-se e estava indo embora quando quase esbarrou em alguém que vinha entrando. Justamente uma das pessoas que não queria ver. _

"_Aonde vai com tanta pressa, Vegeta? "quis saber Zarbon, olhando-o com desprezo como de costume "Que eu saiba, você não tem nada de importante para fazer agora." _

"_O que você quer? " Vegeta se conteve para não tirar aquela bichona de seu caminho com um empurrão. _

"_Temos uma nova missão pra você. O Grande Freeza quer que vá imediatamente ao Planeta Nutek."_

_  
Vegeta ergueu uma sobrancelha:_

"Eu mal cheguei e ele já me manda embora de novo, sem ao menos receber o meu relatório? O Grande Freeza deve estar mesmo cheio de ver a minha cara!"

_Zarbon franziu sua bela testa, zangado. Depois, sua expressão mudou estranhamente, como se lembrasse de algo agradável, e respondeu calmamente:_

"_Não temos o direito de saber as motivações do Grande Freeza. Vá para Nutek e aguarde novas ordens. Sua nave está esperando no píer 8. "girou nos calcanhares, abanando a capa, depois olhou por cima do ombro "Se respeitasse seus superiores, teria mais tempo para descansar." _

_Planeta Nutek, Setor 40F e ficar à disposição. Vegeta abanou a cabeça enquanto seguia pelo corredor. Não gostara da expressão de Zarbon. Se fosse outro que lhe desse aquelas instruções, poderia até imaginar que estavam lhe pregando alguma peça, mas Zarbon era oficial de confiança de Freeza. _

_O planeta Nutek pertencia a um sistema recentemente descoberto pelas tropas de reconhecimento. Era imenso, e rico em reservas naturais, especialmente minérios; além disso, seu povo possuía avançada tecnologia. Por essas razões, Freeza decidira ficar com o planeta para si, em vez de arrasá-lo e vendê-lo como de costume. Ele mandara a Tropa Ginyu para massacrar a maior parte da população, poupando apenas alguns – quase todos cientistas e técnicos, o que era muito conveniente, embora o chifrudo dissesse que "tivera pena deles". _

"_A mesma pena que teve de mim" Vegeta murmurou para si mesmo. Era apenas uma constatação. Um bando de tolos que se deixava escravizar apenas para poupar suas patéticas vidinhas não merecia piedade, na opinião dele. _

_Mas por que cargas d água fora designado logo para aquele planeta? De acordo com o que ouvira, Nutek estava calmo agora. Os Ginyus haviam sufocado os últimos focos de rebelião e aguardavam permissão para partir. Talvez estivessem entediados e tivessem mandado pedir a Freeza alguém para torturar com suas coreografias idiotas... não, era besteira. Por mais que Freeza os mimasse, não atenderia a uma coisa dessas. Era mais provável que o verme o estivesse mandando para fazer trabalho burocrático ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Vegeta estremeceu. Freeza não usava apenas tortura para dominar seus homens; ele também tinha métodos mais sutis para mostrar quem estava no comando. Humilhar um subordinado relegando-o a trabalhos abaixo de sua posição era bem típico dos Icejins. _

_Mas o que o mais intrigava era: por que o haviam obrigado a ficar no tanque de regeneração, se estavam tão ansiosos para mandá-lo embora? Ele nem estava muito machucado. _

_Bom, logo saberia. Nutek não era longe. _

_Enquanto se acomodava o melhor que podia na minúscula nave, mandou uma mensagem para Nappa sobre a missão misteriosa. Seu antigo tutor ficou tão surpreso quanto ele, pra não dizer decepcionado. Então seu próximo... encontro estava cancelado? Vegeta sorriu, tranqüilizando-o. Estava tudo bem, precisavam ter paciência. Outra hora eles se encontrariam para prosseguir com o plano. _

_Lembrando de tudo isso agora, Vegeta não se recordava de mais nada, depois da conversa com Nappa. Teria dormido logo após a transmissão? Engraçado, não deveria ter hibernado tão rápido, especialmente depois da soneca no tanque. Além do mais, a viagem até Nutek seria curta, não necessitava de hibernação. _

_Olhou pela janela da nave. Embora não desse pra ver muita coisa, tinha certeza de que aquele não era o setor 40F, e confirmou isso checando tanto a tela de comunicação quanto o mapa holográfico. Olhou para as coordenadas no computador e arregalou os olhos. Que diabo de números eram aqueles? Estava bem longe de seu destino - na verdade, o lugar que aquelas coordenadas indicavam não sequer um nome ou uma classificação: o computador apenas o assinalava como "desconhecido" !_

__Maldita geringonça!_Vegeta resmungou, tentando desesperadamente acreditar que aquilo era por acaso, embora a vozinha de aviso estivesse praticamente gritando em sua cabeça. _

__Se eu me meter em encrenca porque cheguei atrasado, vou matar o mecânico_ apertou furioso os controles, colocando as verdadeiras coordenadas. Mas para sua surpresa, o computador retomou as coordenadas anteriores. Tentou de novo, e mais uma vez aqueles malditos números voltaram_

"_MERDAAAAA!!!!"Vegeta teve vontade de destruir o painel com um soco. Só não o fez porque não seria inteligente fazer aquela coisa parar de funcionar em pleno espaço. Não tinha mais dúvidas de que fora apanhado numa armadilha. Agora entendia aquela recepção na base, e a estranha expressão de Zarbon, como se estivesse se controlando para não sorrir. Qualquer técnico competente teria tempo de programar o computador da nave enquanto ele, Vegeta, cochilava no tanque de regeneração. E o fizera de modo que não pudesse ser desfeito facilmente, a não ser por um especialista - o que Vegeta certamente não era. Como pudera ser tão ingênuo?_

_Não precisava nem de metade de seu intelecto para saber a razão de tudo aquilo. Ele sempre fora discreto ao planejar seus encontros com os dois outros Saiyajins sobreviventes, mas sabia que Nappa e Radditz nem sempre eram tão cuidadosos. E todo mundo sabia como os três odiavam Freeza; ainda por cima, ninguém gostava deles, em especial de Vegeta. Qualquer um poderia tê-los rastreado até encontrar provas suficientes para botar Freeza em seu cangote. A única coisa que realmente surpreendia Vegeta era que o verme se dera ao trabalho de bolar um plano tão sofisticado. Não era o jeito dele. O príncipe já imaginara um zilhão de vezes o que Freeza faria com ele se desconfiasse de qualquer coisa: frequentemente, tinha pesadelos em que era desmembrado ou cortado em pedaços ainda vivo, ou queimado lentamente até virar cinzas. Freeza adorava torturas. Talvez houvesse no interior da nave alguma câmera escondida e o miserável estivesse agora apreciando a sua aflição._

_Bom, se não podia consertar sozinho aquela droga, devia examinar outras no scouter, embora um tanto ceticamente. Não iam ter tanto trabalho em deixá-lo perdido no espaço com um aparelho com o qual pudesse pedir socorro. _

_Como esperava, o scouter não -o. Os delicados mecanismos estavam completamente corroídos e cobertos por uma espécie de pasta malcheirosa._

"_Colocaram uma "pílula". Muito espertos " torceu a boca num sorriso amargo. _

"_Pílula" era a gíria para um sofisticado equipamento de espionagem. Tratava-se de uma pequena cápsula que podia ser armazenada em compartimentos especiais, mas em contato com oxigênio se tornava extremamente para sabotagens, assassinatos, e até suicídios em casos extremos. Mais uma razão para que ele fosse para o tanque; assim podiam trocar suas roupas e equipamentos sem suspeitas. Se tivessem lhe dado um scouter quebrado, sempre poderia haver a hipótese de Vegeta tentar se comunicar com os outros Saiyajins antes de partir, e descobrir o logro. Mas colocando uma pílula no scouter, levaria horas até que ela corroesse os mecanismos; assim, ele pudera falar com Nappa sem desconfiar de nada, antes de seu mergulho no desconhecido. _

_Procurou pensar em outros jeitos de sair daquela situação, mas , por mais que tentasse permanecer calmo e racional, lentamente o desespero se infiltrava em seu cérebro. Bom, pelo menos queriam mantê-lo vivo, ou a nave já teria explodido. Provavelmente estava sendo mandado para algum planeta onde seria aprisionado, vendido como escravo ou alguma coisa do gênero. Neste caso, sempre haveria algum jeito de escapar. O que Vegeta realmente temia era que a nave pudesse ficar voando sem rumo até acabar o oxigênio, e quase ficou em pânico ao pensar na idéia. Tudo menos isso!_

_Enquanto se censurava por sua fraqueza, ocorreu-lhe uma coisa. Era algo que raramente usava, mas..._

"_Saudações, Vegeta. " uma voz familiar e detestada interrompeu seus pensamentos "Está apreciando a viagem?"_

_Vegeta olhou com ódio para a tela de comunicação, onde aparecia o rosto de Freeza._

"_Está atrasado " resmungou, de dentes cerrados._

* * *

"Feio, não? "zombou uma voz aguda e desagradável, que produzia arrepios nos ouvidos de qualquer um.

Não que o dono da voz fosse uma beleza; nem mesmo para os padrões de sua raça ele seria considerado bonito, com sua pele marrom cheia de manchas pretas, feições de réptil e quatro olhos maldosos. Seus companheiros também não eram nada atraentes. Mas a coisa mais notável neles não era suas aparências, e sim os uniformes. Qualquer um deles poderia ser facilmente confundido com um dos soldados de Freeza, por causa dos scouters e das famosas couraças de borracha.

Era exatamente por isso que se vestiam assim. Na verdade, nenhum deles ou de seus outros colegas chegara a conhecer Freeza pessoalmente, e tampouco o desejavam. Assim como alguns insetos imitam a aparência de predadores mais fortes para intimidar seus atacantes ou vítimas, aqueles piratas espaciais fingiam ser soldados de Freeza para aterrorizar os habitantes dos planetas saqueados, fazendo-os perder a vontade de lutar; isso poupava tempo e vidas.

Claro que Freeza sabia da existência deles, mas os piratas eram espertos. Para não ser descobertos e explodidos em partículas, eles viviam mudando de um planeta para outro, de preferência em galáxias menos conhecidas. A última mudança, contudo, não fora planejada. Fora uma emergência, causada pelo envolvimento do líder deles com outros membros restantes da sua espécie. Bem que seus subordinados o haviam avisado que aqueles dois eram encrenca, mas o Mestre era teimoso.

Alguns batedores haviam sido enviados para investigar a área, tanto para procurar comida quanto porque o Mestre desejava novas formas de vida inteligente para suas experiências. Ninguém estava entusiasmado com a missão; até mesmo ficar reparando a nave (danificada na queda por causa da tempestade) parecia melhor. Ainda mais que o interesse maior daquele planeta já fora encontrado.

Bom, ao menos aqueles três não voltariam de mãos vazias.

"Vai ficar mais apresentável depois de um banho." Bier, o líder, deu de ombros. Era peludo, de estatura mediana e rosto ossudo 'Ainda bem que não sou em quem vai lavá-lo."

"Mesmo que o desinfetem completamente, vai continuar sendo lixo. Não vale a pena levá-lo para Mestre Taurus. Devíamos acabar com o sofrimento dele agora."

"Não me interessa a sua opinião, Syrup. Vamos levá-lo e Mestre Taurus decidirá se ele serve ou não para suas experiências. "Bier encerrou a discussão e olhou para o outro companheiro, Garana. Era um alienígena alto, com pele azul e enrugada, embora fosse ainda jovem para sua espécie, e estava agachado junto do prisioneiro que haviam encontrado entre os destroços da enxurrada. Achavam que fosse um nativo, principalmente porque estava nu, embora Garana achasse que suas roupas poderiam ter sido arrancadas pela fúria do rio. O ki dele era tão baixo que sequer fora detectado pelos scouters, mas no momento não dava para saber se isso era normal ou se era porque ele estava quase morto. Estava tão sujo que se Bier não tivesse tropeçado nele, o teriam confundido com um pedaço de árvore.

"Como ele está?" perguntou o líder ao outro companheiro "Vai sobreviver até chegarmos à nave?"

Garana olhou para ele. Era um alienígena alto e delgado, com pele azul e enrugada, embora ele fosse jovem para os padrões de sua raça; a boca era uma caverna escura.

" Há 90 por cento de possibilidade, se não houver complicações." ele avaliou. Sua voz era rouca e abafada, porém compreensível." Tirei toda a água dos pulmões. Ele ainda está muito frio, mas a pulsação e respiração estão regulares. Mas deveríamos levá-lo o mais rápido possível."

"Por que a pressa? "perguntou Bier.

Garana hesitou, lançou um olhar para o prisioneiro desmaiado e abriu a boca, depois fechou-a, como se quisesse dizer algo e tivesse mudado de idéia.

"Não gosto... dos arranhões na pele dele."explicou em tom forçado"São superficiais, provavelmente causados ao bater nas rochas e outras coisas na enxurrada, mas ele pode apanhar alguma infecção. Ele também pode ter lesões internas; talvez seja por isso que ainda não acordou."

"Ou pode estar fingindo"zombou Syrup "Deixe que eu ajudo." avançou até o prisioneiro e cutucou-lhe a perna com a ponta da bota _Hora de acordar, "Feio Adormecido"! Não vamos levar você nas costas." ergueu o pé para chutá-lo, mas um violento soco nas costas atirou-o de cara na lama.

"Você se acha muito engraçado?"Bier urrou "Esqueceu quem é que está no comando? Eu quero que esse espécime chegue em perfeitas condições até a nave ! E se eu mandar você carregá-lo, você vai carregar!"

Syrup sentou-se, cuspindo lama. Seus olhinhos de lagarto brilharam, como se não acreditasse no que o outro lhe fizera.

"Não posso nem brincar? Se você ainda está chateado porque foi o Absinto quem achou a bola e não você, não é culpa mi..."

Garana abanou a cabeça e fingiu que arrumava seu equipamento. Por que aquele idiota insistia em provocar Bier e arrumar mais encrenca? Estavam perdendo tempo... Distraidamente, mexeu em seu próprio scouter. A resposta foi um bip-bip e uma série de dados que imediatamente fizeram esquecer seu aborrecimento.

"Que...?" exclamou, atraindo a atenção de Bier. O líder, que ainda segurava Syrup pela roupa, ergueu as sobrancelhas peludas.

"Tem alguma coisa vindo pra cá "Garana explicou "Uma, não, duas..quatro, eu acho.

Beer soltou Syrup e mexeu no próprio scouter. O lagarto caiu sentado, mas se levantou ligeiro e resmungando. Teve que tirar a lama de seu próprio scouter antes de poder checar os sinais, também, mas nem precisou. Um estrondo veio do céu, fazendo os três erguerem os olhos.

"Olhem!" Syrup apontou para cima.

Uma coisa atravessava rapidamente o céu, descendo cada vez mais. Apesar da distância, podiam ver que era uma nave, embora não o tipo com que estavam estava cheia de espinhos.

"Uma nave do planeta Namek! " Beer exclamou, enquanto esta mergulhava na selva ao longe.

"Mas o que namekianos vieram fazer aqui, logo neste planetinha? "Garana ainda estava boquiaberto "Eles nem são muito de viajar!"

'Talvez sejam turistas" sugeriu Syrup.

"Ou talvez estejam procurando a mesma coisa que nós. Não viram os outros sinais? "Bier rosnou.

Seus companheiros respiraram fundo. Junto com as formas de vida, os scouters indicavam outro sinal que aqueles piratas já conheciam bem. Mais do que um, na verdade...

"Três esferas?!" os olhos de Syrup quase pularam fora "Mas pra que namekianos estariam atrás dessas bolinhas mágicas? Eles podem fazer quantas bolas quiserem!"

'Até que enfim você disse alguma coisa inteligente "Bier ironizou "Há alguma coisa estranha aqui, e é melhor darmos uma olhada antes que os outros o façam. Não, Garana "disse, quando o esguio pirata fez menção de levantar voo com eles "Fique aqui tomando conta do prisioneiro."

A expressão de Garana deixava claro que ele mais ou menos esperava isso. Mas não deixou de protestar:

"Por que eu? Ele está fora de perigo agora. Syrup pode muito bem tomar conta dele..."

"Não pode, não. Eu conheço Syrup; ele mataria o prisioneiro só pra se distrair e depois diria que foi um acidente. Vou mandar uma tropa de resgate aqui recolher vocês dois, e pro seu bem é melhor esse infeliz ainda estar vivo quando eles chegarem. "

Ele decolou. Syrup saiu atrás dele, com uma risadinha:

"É, tome conta do nenezinho!"

Garana ficou sozinho com o homem inconsciente, amaldiçoando o próprio azar. Não tivera coragem de dizer a Bier o que realmente suspeitava: de que aquele estranho que haviam encontrado quase afogado pertencia quase com certeza à mesma raça que Mestre Taurus. Mesmo coberto de sujeira, era evidente... o rosto, o cabelo, até mesmo a cauda! Como é que aqueles dois idiotas não haviam percebido também? Porém, Garana sabia que ambos ririam dele se dissesse o que pensava. Freeza exterminara os Saiyajins há muitos anos; até mesmo seu príncipe, o último herdeiro da casa real, estava morto, de acordo com os tais de Nappa e Radditz. Ambos também estavam mortos agora - ainda bem, porque só haviam trazido problemas. Os dois únicos Saiyajins vivos no universo eram Mestre Taurus e aquele sósia dele que vivia na Terra. E mesmo este morreria daqui a alguns meses, já que o maldito planeta estava condenado. Mas, se havia um Saiyajin vivo na Terra, por que não poderia haver em outros lugares?

Cautelosamente, Garana deu alguns passos na direção do homem. Ele sabia que Saiyajins costumavam enviar seus bebês para exterminar a vida em outros planetas, a fim de treiná-los e selecionar os mais fortes. Só por causa disso o mestre e seu sósia estavam vivos. Se eles haviam sido criado em outros planetas desde bebês, por que não outros Saiyajins?

Claro que poderia estar imaginando coisas, pensou para se acalmar. Afinal, o ki daquela criatura era pequeno demais para ser de um Saiyajin: nem aparecia no scouter! Talvez estivesse ficando paranóico. Mais tranquilo, aproximou-se do prisioneiro. Não tinha certeza se este estava mesmo inconsciente ou fingia, porém as algemas que lhe colocara deveriam impedir que fizesse qualquer coisa. Mesmo assim, gostaria que a tal patrulha chegasse logo. Maldito Beer, devia ter esquecido de avisá-los!

"É melhor eu mesmo chamá-los", pensou, e ergue o braço para mexer no scouter. Um gemido chamou sua atenção. O prisioneiro se mexia no chão, a testa franzida, aparentemente tentando soltar os braços, porém não abriu os olhos. Depois de algumas tentativas de se virar, sem sucesso, ficou de barriga para cima, com as pernas dobradas e os pés plantados no chão.

"Ooooh..."gemeu, pestanejando como se estivesse acordando agora "Onde eu estou? Não consigo sentir meus braços."

"Fique quieto, ou vai deixar de sentir o corpo inteiro!" Garana ameaçou, com a mão na pistola laser presa em seu cinto. O prisioneiro piscou de novo com ar confuso, como se não pudesse enxergar direito.

"Eu quero um pouco dágua..." gemeu em tom de súplica.

O alien azul hesitou, depois guardou a pistola de volta no cinto. Cautelosamente, aproximou-se e curvou-se sobre o prisioneiro.

Usando as pernas e a cauda como molas, o homem tomou impulso e atirou-se contra Garana, acertando sua garganta com as algemas, ao mesmo tempo que procurava agarrrar-lhe o pescoço por trás com as mãos. Pego de surpresa, o alien se desequilibrou e caiu, com o inimigo em cima dele. As algemas enterravam-se cada vez mais na delicada carne do pescoço. Ele ainda tentou pegar a pistola, mas a cauda do ex-prisioneiro agarrou seu braço e torceu-o até estalar.

Apesar da dor e do desespero, Garana não pôde deixar de ficar chocado. Embora fosse considerado fraco em comparação com a maioria de seus companheiros, de modo algum um simples nativo poderia ser páreo para ele. E, em seus últimos segundos de vida, percebeu que estava certo: aquele homem era mesmo um... S...

Sua garganta finalmente se rompeu, lançando um jato de fluido azul-escuro e malcheiroso na cara de Vegeta. Enojado, este cuspiu e piscou, tentando sem muito sucesso limpar aquela coisa do rosto; depois olhou para o cadáver com uma expressão incrédula e maravilhada. Devagar, a consciência do que fizera tomou conta de seu cérebro. Mesmo mais fraco, desarmado e contido por um par de algemas, havia conseguido matar o outro! Um som rouco subiu do fundo de sua garganta e explodiu em uma gargalhada insana:

"Obrigado por salvar a minha vida" disse para o cadáver.

Uma antiga chama há muito desaparecida dançava de novo em seus olhos.

**Glossário:**

Bier: pronúncia de beer – cerveja, em inglês.

Syrup : xarope. Na Europa e América do Norte, xarope não é apenas remédio para tosse: também é uma espécie de calda comida com tortas e panquecas – mas igualmente enjoada. ;)

Garana – guaraná.


	5. Misteriosos Oponentes

**Misteriosos Oponentes**

Decididamente havia alguma coisa errada. Já estavam voando em círculos há duas horas e tudo o que viam eram árvores e mais árvores. E de vez em quando as costas ou a cabeça de uma daquelas drogas de dinossauros que poderiam ser parentes do Syrup. Bier tinha vontade de descer e explodir alguns daqueles bichos para descarregar a raiva; sabia que seu companheiro adoraria, mas seria estupidez. Um cartaz de "Oi, Estamos Aqui" não seria mais eficaz para a alertar os supostos namekianos de sua presença. Quando se cansou de contemplar a paisagem, Bier fez um sinal para Syrup e os dois desceram. Avisara expressamente seu subordinado para não falar nem fazer nenhum ruido além do necessário. Era a única coisa boa ali: pelo menos durante algum tempo não teria que aguentar sua vozinha irritante e conversa vazia.

Pelo menos assim pensara.

"Você viu?" sussurrou o lagarto logo que aterrissaram"Aqueles dois sinais fortes que detectamos desapareceram."

"Devem ter morrido quando a nave caiu. Ótimo. Isso quer dizer que não enfrentaremos nenhuma resistência. " Bier resmungou, lançando um olhar para que o companheiro se calasse. Baixas durante uma aterrissagem forçada eram comuns. Mesmo os piratas haviam perdido alguns companheiros durante o pouso na tempestade, e não iam chorar por eles.

"Ótimo? É um saco!"

"Você vai poder se divertir depois, explodindo seus parentes do mato no caminho de volta pra nave. E que eu não precise te mandar calar a boca de novo!"

A busca no chão se mostrou igualmente infrutífera. Nada indicava que uma nave houvesse feito uma aterrissagem forçada ou de qualquer outro tipo. Não que precisasse necessariamente haver uma imensa cratera, corpos queimados ou outras coisas tão dramáticas; mas pelo menos alguns galhos quebrados deveria haver, já que a nave supostamente descera no meio daquela floresta. Se não fosse pelos sinais cada vez mais fortes indicando a presença das esferas, Bier poderia supor que havia sido um delírio. A cada minuto que passava, ia ficando cada vez mais irritado. Será que aquelas porcarias estavam com defeito? Ligou para sua própria nave e recebeu a confirmação de que as esferas haviam sido igualmente detectadas lá, junto com alguns comentários depreciativos que fizeram seu sangue ferver. Aquele palerma do Juice chegou a lhe perguntar se não queria que mandassem alguém para substituí-los.  
_  
"Que inferno! O que está acontecendo afinal? Já passamos por aqui uma dezena de vezes. Pelo sinal, parece que até que as esferas estão bem na minha frente... mas tudo o que vejo são essas malditas árvores!"_

Uma arma laser zuniu atrás dele, seguida por um cheiro de queimado. Bier virou-se num pulo e pronto para revidar. Syrup estava parado, olhando para as chamas que havia causado, enquanto apontava para um inimigo invisível.

"Que foi?" Bier automaticamente apontou a arma para a mesma direção que Syrup "Por que atirou?"

"Havia alguém escondido atrás daquelas moitas. Ouvi um barulho."

Bier avançou cautelosamente alguns passos, com a arma em riste. Olhou bem para o buraco aberto na folhagem pelo laser. Se houvera mesmo alguma coisa viva ali, agora não passava de cinzas.

"Deve ter sido um esquilo. Graças a você, ele não vai mais atacar a gente. "disse, sarcástico "E, graças a você, acabaram as nossas chances de um ataque surpresa, se é que alguém da maldita nave está por perto. Por que não começa a pular e gritar "ei, ei, estamos aqui"?""""

Syrup respirou fundo e soltou o fôlego devagar, fazendo suas narinas sibilarem:

"Eu adoraria, se tivesse alguém pra ver! Meus pés estão doendo e meu estômago está grunindo, e tudo porque você precisa mostrar que é melhor do que o Absinto e não voltar de mãos vazias pra ser ridicularizado, como sempre acontece!"

Foi a gota d´água. Bier agarrou Syrup pela gola da armadura, estapeou-o duas vezes, girou o corpo e atirou-o nas árvores mais próximas. Para sua surpresa, em vez de se esborrachar contra uma delas, Syrup atravessou-a. Ouviu-se um baque surdo atrás das árvores. O queixo de Bier caiu. Mas o espanto durou apenas alguns segundos; sua mente rapidamente começou a trabalhar. Ele se aproximou e esticou cautelosamente o braço, tentando tocar o tronco que Syrup atravessaram. Sua mão não apenas não sentiu nada como também passou direto. Ele sorriu e deu um passo à frente.

Como num sonho, as árvores tremeram e se desvanesceram, dando lugar a uma clareira com a nave namekiana que ele e seus companheiros haviam visto no céu horas atrás. Syrup estava caído junto a uma das pernas da nave, ainda atordoado e esfregando a cabeça. Sem perceber a descoberta que havia causado sem querer, ele se levantou quando viu Bier se aproximar. Seus olhos se estreitaram de ódio:

"Pra mim chega! Líder ou não, você vai me pagar..."saltou na direção do peludo, mas este se esquivou com facilidade e agarrou-o pelos ombros, forçando-o a olhar para a nave. Foi a vez do queixo de Syrup cair:

"A... a nave namekiana!"

"É!"Bier riu "Estava escondida bem embaixo dos nossos narizes - por um holograma! Quem diria que os namekianos fossem tão espertos?"''

"Que bandidos! " Syrup deu um sorriso maligno, antecipando a vingança que ia tirar. Quis pegar a pistola de novo, mas Bier lhe fez um sinal para checar seu scouter.

A leitura confirmou que as esferas estavam ali dentro. Por outro lado, não havia sinal de vida. Nenhum som partia da nave, e não se via nada através do visor na frente. Syrup estava decepcionado.

"Não seja apressado" avisou Bier, agora de bom humor "Lembre-se de que kis muito pequenos não são detectados por nossos scouters. Ainda pode haver alguém escondido aí dentro."

Syrup resmungou alguma coisa sobre "lixo insignificante", mas o líder não prestava mais atenção. Estava inspecionando ao redor da nave. Olhou embaixo e achou na barriga desta uma grande marca oval, provavelmente o local da entrada.

"Haha. Achei você..."

Mal disse isso e seu scouter apitou em modo de alarme. Antes que pudesse dizer algo ou mesmo virar a cabeça, um forte golpe quebrou seu pescoço. Ele caiu para a frente como um saco de pedras, a boca aberta para nunca mais falar. Syrup já estava no chão antes dele.

Gohan e Kuririn fitaram os dois piratas agora inanimados.

"Puxa!Foi por pouco "sussurrou o garoto "Se não tivéssemos decidido voltar antes..."

Kuririn concordou sombriamente. Ajoelhou-se e inspecionou Beer e depois Syrup, com uma careta de nojo:

"É, estão mesmo mortos. Tivemos sorte desses dois serem fracos. Se fosse gente como Turles ou Nappa, estaríamos encrencados."

"Humm-humm"fez Gohan com os lábios trêmulos. Seus olhos pestanejavam, como se ele estivesse lutando para reter as lágrimas. Adivinhando o que ele pensava, Kuririn procurou animá-lo:

"Você fez a coisa certa. Se os deixássemos escapar, eles voltariam com mais gente aqui. E, mesmo se os prendêssemos como reféns, sempre seria um perigio para Bulma e Oolong."

"Eu sei. Papai e o senhor Piccolo me explicaram várias vezes sobre essas coisas. É só que... às vezes eu gostaria de ter outra opção.""

"Eu também, Gohan. Olha, vá lá pra dentro e avise a Bulma que o perigo já passou. Ela e Oolong devem estar histéricos. Eu vou levar os corpos pra longe e enterrá-los."viu que o garoto hesitava e dispensou-o com um aceno"Vá logo! Aproveite e leve as frutas pra dentro."indicou com a cabeça dois sacos cheios com frutas que eles haviam apanhado na floresta.

Esperou Gohan se afastar e olhou para Syrup. Não fora impressão sua, o feioso ainda respirava. Inconscientemente, Gohan acabara se refreando e não o acertara para matar. Um golpe rápido no pescoço resolveu o problema. Kuririn engoliu em seco. Embora soubesse que não tinha outra saída, sentia o olhar reprovador de seu melhor amigo sobre ele.

"Me desculpe, Goku. Sei que não ia aprovar isso. Gostaria que estivesse aqui com a gente, você sempre sabe qual é a coisa certa a fazer. Só espero que não me mandem pro Inferno se eu morrer de novo."

Se os dois companheiros mais fracos haviam ficado histéricos com a longa espera dentro da nave, com certeza se recuperaram rápido. Quando Kuririn chegou, encontrou os três reunidos na sala de controle, como esperava. Bulma obviamente estivera se gabando da sua idéia genial de produzir um holograma para esconder a nave, a julgar pelo olhar irritado de Oolong e por suas palavras:

"Ah, pare com isso. Pra começar que a idéia não foi sua: você só a copiou daqueles garotos que a gente encontrou no espaço."

"Gostaria de ver VOCÊ fazer alguma coisa assim! Desde que a viagem começou, você não tem feito nada a não ser reclamar."''

"Gente..." Kuririn começou, mas foi ignorado.

"E cozinhar, não se esqueça! E lavar as roupas sujas de vocês três. E revisar as lições do Gohan..."

""Revisar as lições do Gohan". Ha! Ele sabe muito mais do que você..."

"PAREM COM ISSO!!!" a vozinha de Gohan ecoou dentro das paredes da nave como um trovão. Seus amigos instantaneamente fizeram silêncio e olharam para ele, espantados. _Talvez ele tenha alguma coisa de Chichi,_ _no final das contas_, pensou Kuririn.

Ao se ver alvo de todas as atenções, o menino desviou os olhos, constrangido:

"Me desculpem, mas não é hora de brigar. Nós estamos em perigo. Acho que aqueles dois que nós encontramos lá fora eram amigos do Taurus. Estavam vestindo as mesma roupas que os capangas dele."

Oolong e Bulma ficaram brancos.

"Eu sabia!" ela levou as mãos à cabeça "Já havíamos considerado essa possibilidade antes de aterrissar. Mas, espere um pouco... Se as esferas que detectamos aqui estão reunidas, isso quer dizer..."

"Que Taurus está com elas! "Oolong completou "Mas como? Será que ele também fez um radar do dragão?""

"Nós os vimos examinando os scouters. Um deles disse que o sinal estava bem forte."disse Kuririn "Obviamente é assim que eles encontram as esferas."

"Mas então... então... "o porco gaguejou "Isso quer dizer que mais bandidos podem vir aqui a qualquer momento! Eles podem até estar chegando aqui! Precisamos nos livrar das esferas imediatamente "correu para a saída, obviamente planejando ir ao depósito onde as esferas que haviam encontrado estavam escondidas. Gohan cortou-lhe a passagem:

"Você não pode estar pensando em fazer isso! Tivemos muito trabalho para juntá-las. O que vai ser da Terra? E mamãe, papai, o senhor Piccolo e todos os nossos amigos? Todos eles vão morrer!"

Oolong pareceu meio culpado.

"É a vida, garoto. Eles vão compreender se nós fracassarmos. Podemos procurar algum lugar no univer... gah! "um par de mãos em torno de sua garganta cortou o resto da frase.

"Eu não acredito!! "Bulma levantou Oolong no ar e sacudiu-o _Quer dizer, eu sempre soube que você era um pervertido, cretino e absolutamente egoísta, mas a esse ponto..."_ sua voz subia num crescendo até se tornar um guincho histérico "QUE TIPO DE MONSTRO SEM CORAÇÃO É VOCÊ?" lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos, sinal de que ela já estava no seu limite. Oolong, claro, não podia responder, e Kuririn e Gohan ficaram olhando, chocados.

"E se Bulma construísse um aparelho capaz de bloquear os sinais das esferas do dragão? "sugeriu o garoto.

Os outros três caíram em silêncio, como que estupefatos que Gohan pudesse ter essa idéia. Kuririn foi o primeiro a se manifestar:

"É isso! "gritou, eufórico "Você é um gênio, Gohan! Assim eles não poderiam mais detectá-las - e nem a gente."

Mas Bulma não era tão otimista.

"Um momento! " ela objetou, largando Oolong no chão "A construção de um aparelho como esse pode levar horas, e eu nem sei se tenho material adequado. Até lá, podem muito bem achar a gente."

"Então vamos embora agora mesmo, já disse!" Oolong insistiu. Felizmente, ninguém lhe deu atenção dessa vez.

"Não tem outro jeito. "Kuririn estava pensativo "Não podemos deixar as outras esferas nas mãos deles. Vamos rezar para que o truque do holograma ajude por mais um tempo. Mas... "Kuririn pensou um pouco "Talvez devamos tirar as nossas esferas da nave, como Oolong sugeriu."

Gohan olhou chocado para o amigo:

"Mas Kuririn..."

"É só por um tempo. Oolong tem razão numa coisa: é perigoso ficarmos com as esferas aqui, já que elas podem atrair mais piratas. Vamos enterrá-las não muito longe da nave; assim, mesmo que eles as encontrem, não acharão a gente. "

Mesmo assim, Gohan ainda estava relutante. Bulma chegou perto dele e pôs delicadamente a mão em seu ombro:

"Também não gosto disso, Gohan. Mas é só até eu terminar o bloqueador de sinais. Você e Kuririn podem vigiar o lugar onde as esferas ficarão enterradas."

O garoto concordou, e Bulma sorriu para ele. Depois suspirou:

"Pena que aquele scouter que tiramos de Raditz explodiu em pedaços, senão eu poderia estudá-lo para saber como é que eles captam os sinais das esferas. Além disso, os scouters têm rádio, e poderíamos escutar o que eles estão tramando."

"Os sujeitos que derrotamos tinham scouters " lembrou Gohan, sem perceber o olhar aflito que Kuririn lhe lançou.

"Ótimo! Já é um começo. E onde estão?"

"Enterrei junto com os corpos... " Kuririn engoliu em seco, já sabendo o que ia ouvir. E ouviu:

"ESTÁ ME DIZENDO QUE VOCÊ OS ENTERROU SEM REVISTÁ-LOS PRIMEIRO? Não pensou sequer que poderiam ter alguma coisa importante? Será que eu tenho de pensar em tudo? VÃO LÁ FORA E NÃO VOLTEM SEM OS SCOUTERS! E tragam tudo o mais que acharem com eles - dispam os corpos, se precisar!"

XXXXX

Sepsi clicou a senha para abrir a pesada porta do laboratório e respirou fundo; seu corpo enrijeceu-se como se estivesse se preparando para uma tarefa muito desagradável. Mesmo antes da porta abrir totalmente, uma onda de calor e umidade beijou-lhe o rosto como a carícia de uma amante. À primeira vista, poderia-se pensar que a porta dava para a saída, se não fosse pelo caminho marcado por placas metálicas no chão. O vidro no teto também dava a impressão de céu aberto. Mas, à medida que Sepsi avançava, mais e mais detalhes da nave apareciam, tais como chiados e sons borbulhantes, bem como os tubos e fios que mantinham vivas as plantas. Também não havia animais naquela floresta, exceto por alguns exemplares flutuando em tubos especiais no fundo do laboratório.

Sepsi finalmente chegou à área livre de plantas e olhou em torno. Aparentemente, seu chefe não estava ali.

"Aquele cretino do Juice me enrolou de novo. "resmungou, apoiando-se numa mesa de metal. Distraidamente, correu os olhos pelo conteúdo da mesa - bandejas com instrumentos cirúrgicos na maioria, mas também havia umas frutas de aparência esquisita. Se é que eram realmente frutas. Pareciam duas bolas amassadas. Estendeu a mão para uma delas a fim de olhar melhor.

"Eu não provaria, se fosse você " disse uma voz em tom divertido "Consegui reduzir o veneno, mas poderia lhe dar uma dor de barriga.

Sepsi virou-se num pulo:

"M-Mestre Taurus, me desculpe! Não vi o senhor chegando."'

"Alguma coisa errada, Sepsi? Você sempre espera que eu saia do laboratório..."

Sepsi ignorou a insinuação de covardia:

"Perdemos o grupo que procurava a nave namekiana."

"O grupo de Bier, não é? Não estou surpreso. Ele sempre foi um incompetente. Encontraram a nave, pelo menos?"

"Não. A última vez que Bier nos contatou disse que estava acontecendo alguma coisa muito estranha. Não há sinal de que alguma nave tenha aterrisado. Nada de árvores quebradas ou queimadas, nenhuma cratera. Como se a nave fosse uma alucinação."

"Mas os sinais das esferas não são alucinação. Nakes namekianas não poderiam mesmo queimar nada, pois não possuem sistema de propulsão. A tripulação deve estar se escondendo com um holograma ou algo do gênero; ouvi falar de uma colônia de crianças que se protegia dessa forma. Pobre Bier "Taurus deu uma risada cruel "Aposto que morreu com a nave bem embaixo do seu nariz!"

Um brilho apareceu nos olhos de Sepsi:

"Agora que o senhor disse, lembrei de uma coisa estranha. O senhor se lembra dos sinais mais fortes que captamos em nossos scouters? Eles desapareceram pouco depois que a nave aterrissou. Achamos que tivessem morrido na queda, mas os sinais reapareceram segundos antes de Bier e Syrup serem mortos. Depois desapareceram novamente. Ainda estamos procurando pela nave e os tripulantes."

Os olhos de Taurus brilharam. Lembranças da batalha na Terra passaram rápidas por seu cérebro. Então era assim? Lentamente, seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso desagradável. Não poderia ser melhor. Teria não somente as esferas, mas também sua vingança aconteceria mais cedo que planejara. Teve de se conter para não dar uma gargalhada.

"Então eles podem controlar seus kis até não serem detectados? Bem que eu achei que não fossem namekianos."

Sepsi pareceu surpreso e abriu a boca, mas Taurus o interrompeu:

"Deixe isso para depois. Você disse "antes de Bier e Syrup serem mortos". Garana não estava com eles?"

"Não. Garana estava cuidando de um nativo que encontraram quase afogado no rio. Enviamos uma patrulha para resgatá-los, mas só encontraram o corpo de Garana. Parece que o selvagem estava contido por algemas e usou-as para rasgar a garganta dele. Achamos as algemas abertas e cheias de sangue a poucos metros do cadáver. O selvagem levou as coisas de Garana também: o scouter e a pistola laser dele desapareceram. Deve ter levado como troféus. "falou com desprezo, sem perceber a maneira como Taurus ficou rígido, de repente.

Sepsi percebeu apenas que seu chefe ficara pensativo, o que era natural; afinal de contas, não imaginavam que a tal nave namekiana fosse lhes dar tanto trabalho. Um tanto impaciente para se ver fora daquele lugar, ele quebrou o silêncio:

"Mando outra patrulha atrás da nave? " a pergunta era apenas uma confirmação oficial do que parecia óbvio."

"Não. Evidentemente, eles estão aqui para pegar as nossas esferas. Vamos deixar que venham atrás delas. "Turles sorriu, tanto de expectativa quanto com a expressão chocada de Sepsi. Depois, assumiu uma expressão severa"Prefiro que mandem grupos atrás do homem que matou Garana."

"O nativo?" Sepsi fez cara de nojo "Ele é só lixo, mestre. O fato de que matou Garana não prova nada; qualquer um poderia matar um andrelliano. Absinto encontrou a toca dele e disse que fedia mais do que a gruta de uma fera Yakon.*"

"Esse homem não é um nativo. "Taurus insistiu com calma forçada. Como seus homens podiam ser tão idiotas? "Vocês não encontraram tribos morando nessas florestas, encontraram? Temos um homem por aí armado com uma pistola laser e que pode muito bem estar ouvindo a nossa conversa!" com um gesto brutal, arrancou de Sepsi o scouter que ele usava e atirou-o no chão. Mesmo assim, o imediato não estava convencido.

"Ora, por favor, mestre. Como um selvagem ignorante vai saber usar um scouter ou uma arma laser? Ele deve tê-los levado porque os achou bonitinhos. O senhor sabe como esses povos primitivos gostam de bugigangas. Se não achamos sua tribo, é porque deve ter vindo de algum lugar das mont... "Sepsi foi violentamente empurrado para trás, derrubando a mesa metálica. Sua cabeça mal havia batido no chão e uma bota aterrissou dolorosamente em seu peito, tirando-lhe o ar:

"Esse homem não é um selvagem, idiota! "a voz de Taurus trovejou no laboratório, fazendo os ouvidos do outro alien zunirem " Ainda não percebeu? Um selvagem não saberia usar um cartão de fóton para abrir as algemas!"

XXX

"Merda " Vegeta desligou o scouter.

*Yakon – besta que aparece na nave de Babidi durante a Saga de Majin Buu. É derrotada por Goku.


End file.
